The Bucket List
by thesandbar
Summary: Best friends set out on a destination-less journey across America in order to cross it off of their bucket lists. Little do they know that the first night will lead to yet another Bucket List activity. *James Smut*


**A/N: Welp. Uhhh. Hmm. How do I introduce this? Well, basically SEX. Yepp. Sounds about right... Okay, well, this is my first time posting a smut, so I'm kinda FREAKING OUT, but hey, let's see how this goes. Basically, they're going on a road trip with no particular destination. They're just driving, seeing everything they pass by. It's something that she has always wanted to do, and he agrees to go with her so that she can cross it off of her bucket list. This is something I came up with, and I've always wanted to do it, so it's on my bucket list as well. This is fairly tame, nothing crazy. Just testing the waters, seeing how y'all like it. If I decide to post others, they'll probably be a bit more... Well... Anyways, ENJOY THE IRRESISTIBLE SEXINESS THAT IS JAMES DAVID MASLOW. And my random unnamed OC chick. **

**Special Thanks to ChasingMyDreams87 for pushing me to post this and being super supportive of everything I do. Love you, dude. **

**Disclaimer: Mature adult content, shh, don't tell anyone. I don't own anything recognizable. **

* * *

He held his sides, laughing uncontrollably as he tried to keep from sliding off of the seat. She laughed with him, wiping away the tears that had formed with the one hand that wasn't holding the steering wheel. He pulled his legs onto the seat, curling up as his laughter lost sound. He was gasping, mouth wide open, eyes closed and crinkling at the edges.

"P-pull over!" he choked out between fits of laughter. "I'm gonna pee myself!" She nodded, slowly calming down but still smiling. As soon as she spotted the nearest exit, she switched on her turn signal and pulled off. They soon arrived at a 7-Eleven where James, still chuckling softly, ran to the bathroom, leaving her to fill up the gas tank. She played around on her phone until she heard the small click that signaled that the had finished. After replacing the pump, she climbed back into the black SUV and pulled into a parking spot directly in front of the small convenience store. No more than two minutes later, James nearly skipped out the door, bags in hand. She shook her head, laughing as she unlocked the doors. He jumped in and began pulling items out of the bags and arranging them in the various upholders and compartments.

"Alright, I got all of the basics." He grinned as he spoke. "Coke, Twizzlers, peanut M&Ms, Barbecue AND Sour Cream and Onion Pringles, and," he drew out the last word as he dramatically pulled out the last item. "The jumbo jar of cheese puffs." They both let out celebratory whoops of excitement.

"Hell yes!" she exclaimed. She peeled a Twizzler out of the bag and bit off both ends before inserting it into an already open can of Coke. She quickly chugged down any of the soda that threatened to fizz out before handing it off to her companion. As they traded snacks and sodas, she pulled out of the gas station parking lot and made her way back to the interstate.

* * *

Several cheese puffs and coke cans later, they approached a large, open campground somewhere in northern New Mexico. After a bit of negotiation and bribery, they were granted permission to drive the SUV up to a clear spot on the far end of the camp. After parking the car, the duo climbed out and walked around back to the trunk.

"So we move the bags to the front, fold down the seats, and set up on the floor?" James questioned. She nodded in response and began transferring the single duffel bag they were sharing to the passenger seat. James followed behind with the other odds and ends they had brought along.

Once that task had been completed, they proceeded to lay down the two rows of seats until the back of the car had been transformed into an extended trunk just large enough for the two to sleep in. They had stored two sleeping bags, each with a cushioned top that served as a pillow. They opened up the sleeping bags entirely before zipping them together into one large bag.

After their make-shift bed had been set up, they sat on the end of the open trunk, feet dangling over the edge as they stared up at the star-laden sky above them. After a moment, James broke the silence.

"You never see this anymore," he sighed resentfully. "Too much pollution. As if anyone cares anyways..." His voice trailed off. She turned her head to face him but remained quiet, simply observing the man beside her. Her best friend. The only other person that shared her opinions and values. The only one who agreed on taking that road trip with her just to cross it off of her bucket list despite the fact that they had no destination.

Neither of them spoke for a while as she simply watched him out of the corner of her eye as he stared up, no doubt counting the stars dusted across the sky. After what felt like an eternity, he finally caught her gaze. They held their stare for a moment before James cleared his throat.

"Well, we should get some sleep. It's, uh, it's almost one and tomorrow is my driving day." He was pulling his legs up into the trunk when she snorted. He paused, raising a questioning eyebrow in her direction.

"Like hell I'm letting you drive my baby. Your ass is staying parked in that passenger seat."

"Pushy..." He trailed off with a smirk before climbing into the joint sleeping bag. She jumped out and closed the trunk before walking around to the front of the car. She rolled the windows down about an inch before locking the doors and climbing into the backseat-bed. She sat down on her side, tying up her long brown hair before lying down. They faced each other, lying silently but still very much awake. After a moment of constant eye contact, she raised an eyebrow, chuckling softly.

"What?" she asked. He gave her a look that mirrored hers.

"What?" he echoed.

"You're staring at me..." It was phrased almost like a question.

"You're staring at me," he stated matter-of-factly. She rolled her eyes.

"Well alright then." She sighed, rolling over. "G'night James." Those were the last words spoken before they both drifted asleep.

* * *

James awoke to a tickling sensation around his neck. Blinking a few times, he shifted his head to look down, only to find the brunette's head tucked into the crook of his neck. He smirked sleepily but remained still for a while, just watching the rise and fall of her chest. After a minute, his arm went stiff beneath her, and he was forced to gently shake her awake, watching as her eyes fluttered open. When she finally noticed their position, she blushed. James smiled, slightly amused by her out-of-character bashfulness. She then noticed him staring for the second time that night.

"What?" she asked yet again.

"What?" he responded, sounding distant and aloof.

"You're staring at me..." Her voice trailed off as she quoted their previous conversation with a small smile, but her eyes widened with surprise when James's mouth crashed down on hers. After the initial shock passed, her body took over, and she melted into the kiss. James shifted them so that she was on her back with him perched above her, supporting himself on his forearms on either side of her head. She moaned, her hands finding their way to his biceps. Soon, oxygen became a necessity, and they broke apart, but James immediately attached his lips to his jaw, trailing kisses down to her neck.

"James," she gasped. "What..." He responded by suckling her neck, nipping softly. She moaned quietly, tightening her grip on his arms. Her hands moved, trailing down his back to the bottom of his grey cotton t-shirt, tugging at the hem. He pulled away from her and gave her a look, seeking assurance. When she nodded, he rolled off of her, removing his shirt before straddling her waist on his knees and returning to his previous task.

James supported himself on one hand, the other sneaking bean earth the hem of her black Mavericks shirt. He lightly sucked on her pulse point while softly massaging her hip bone, teasingly dipping his hand under the waistband of her sweatpants before pulling it back out.

"James," she growled, tugging on his short brown locks. He pulled away, grinning smugly at her desperate yet irritated expression, but he let out a not-so-manly yelp when she rolled them over, gaining the upper hand. She smirked down at him as she began to grind her hips down onto his, her hands traveling the large expanse of his toned chest. Eyes fluttering closed, he groaned, bucking his hips up into hers.

She paused all movements, getting James's attention. He leaned on his arms, watching as she lowered her head to his well-defined abs. She began to trace each dent with her tongue, staring at him intently through her eyelashes. His head fell back when she reached the waistband of his sweatpants where she nipped along his partially exposed V-Line. He willed himself to lift his head, watching as she grabbed the top of his pants and boxer-briefs, slowly tugging them both down his thighs until he could kick them off himself.

As soon as they were off, he flipped them over so that he was once more on top, trying to hide his slight discomfort at being the only one entirely stripped down. Reaching behind her back, he grasped both ends of her bra strap, unhooking them after receiving a nod of permission. He threw the article to the side before all but tearing off her black cotton sweatpants, hearing a tell-tale rip in the fabric.

"Jesus, man..." She tried her best to sound annoyed but couldn't hide the lust in her voice. James noticed it too and smiled slyly, loving the effect he was having on his best friend. Desperate to hear her again, he traced around the front of her boyshorts teasingly, emitting a loud groan from the writhing brunette beneath him. He leaned down, softly biting up her left thigh and bending her leg at the knee. He got closer and closer to her damp center then skipped over it entirely, moving his mouth over to her other thigh. She groaned loudly, disappointed.

"James," she gritted out between clenched teeth. He smirked, amused by her displeasure.

"Beg," he ordered. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not gonna beg, dipshit." He chuckled, massaging her panty-line over the thin fabric of her black boyshorts. She groaned, glaring down at him. "Please," she muttered.

"Can't hear you, sweetheart." He moved his hands down, squeezing her thighs before barely dipping his fingers under the fabric at the base of the underwear.

"Just take it off, dammit! Please." He immediately complied, tugging the conflicting material down her long, toned legs. The second she had kicked them off, he lunged forward, straddling her waist and pulling her into a passionate kiss. He kept one hand on her cheek and allowed the other to trail down her chest, grasping her right breast. She moaned into his mouth, allowing him access to hers where he quickly won the short battle for dominance. He twisted his tongue, mapping out each of her sweet spots.

He pulled away suddenly and sank down slightly, taking her left breast into his mouth, still fondling the right one. Flicking his tongue around the hardened nipple, he elicited a moan from the girl which turned into a gasp when he softly nipped the nub. He then shifted his attention to her right breast, taking it into his mouth as his hand traveled down her torso to her core.

"Fuck..." she groaned when the heel of his palm grazed her clit repeatedly as his fingers dipped inside of her. She could feel him smirking against her skin, but she smirked back as she lifted her leg to rub against his throbbing erection. The sudden friction caused James to bite down on the brunette's nipple out of pleasure, thus causing her to gasp, arching her back.

"J-James. James, now," she stuttered, voice raspy and laced with need. He groaned, releasing her breast and withdrawing his hand from her heated core, earning a whimper as she gained a temporary emptiness. Standing on his knees between her legs, he grazed the head of his cock over the slick folds before slowly pushing past them, groaning in unison with his best friend and new lover. He fell forward slightly, catching himself just before he hit her. She looked up, and they locked eyes just as she pulled him into an intense kiss.

"Move," she whispered against his pleasure-bitten lips. He shifted his hips, slowly beginning to pick up his pace and establish a rhythm. As he moved faster and faster, he felt her wrap her legs around his waist. He reduced his movements to rapid but shallow thrusts.

"Goddamn," he mumbled as their lips separated, catching her attention. She smiled small, and he bit his bottom lip, angling his hips to find the one spot that'd make her crumble. He knew he had found it when her smile morphed into an O-shape, head thrown back, back arching at an almost painful angle. One leg fell from his hip, the new angle helping James to drive himself further into the slick heat.

He felt his own release creeping up on him and moved one hand down her body to her clit. As he massaged the sensitive bud, he drilled deeper and deeper inside her, repeatedly brushing his cock over her sweet spot. Her hands found purchase in his hair, tugging on the brown locks and moaning, feeling her muscles tense in anticipation for her impending orgasm. She clenched around him in a tight, hot vice-grip, shaking as she reached her peak. James groaned as her walls spammed around his sensitive length. Dropping his head into the crook of her neck and biting her shoulder, he found his own release. His groan was muffled by her hair as he spilled into her core, making her shudder and moan.

"Jesus, James," she whispered, not able to form a coherent sentence. He nodded into her shoulder in agreement, panting heavily. After a moment, he rolled over, hearing her hiss as he unwillingly slipped out of her. He lid on his back, reaching out an arm to pull her into him. She rested her head on his shoulder, grinning as she noticed the crumpled and forgotten sleeping bag. She rolled away from him to pull it back into place and climb in. He smiled at the sight of her laying comfortably in the bag, petting the empty space beside her. He joined her, holding her from behind in a tight, loving embrace. After a moment, she broke the silence.

"Well," she sighed contently, "there's another thing to cross off of the ol' bucket list."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope that got y'all all hot and bothered muahahahha :D If not, tell me what I did wrong! Seriously! I wanna be able to do this again. Favorite/Review! Plus, my birthday is next Tuesday! Feedback is the best birthday gift hehehe. Loves you all!:D**


End file.
